the_mystic_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gumball Nightwolf Watterson
Gumball Watterson is a twelve-year-old blue cat who is prone to causing mischief across the town due to not staying inside of the box. He is fairly egotistical and a veteran snarker; despite this, Gumball has a big heart and is surprisingly selfless. Although Gumball can be intelligent at times, he is not very wise, often doing things in the most convoluted of manners and gearing his energy towards fruitless endeavors. Although Gumball can be cynical towards society and the people around him, he ultimately does believe that there is a supposed way out of such a lifestyle. Gumball is a very imaginative person. Despite his mediocre academic performance, he can be surprisingly brilliant when it comes to formulating all sorts of mischievous schemes. This side of him can also make him fussy when plans don't work, or if he's shadowed from his 'Shady' side. He was born in Mexico City, with his siblings, Cloudy Jay, Winona and Cali. But his was sold to a pet shop in Mysticville for being far off from his sisters. Because of this, his 'Shady Side' was born. Gumball has been known to be itchy a lot of the time when he was young, possiby due to his jacket. He doesn't have a lot of fears, but like everyone, he does have his fair share. He can be shown to show his fear of the cold (after passing out in the cold when he was five) and if anyone he loves (like Gwen) comes down sick, which is very common for her. When he was younger, he loved collecting bugs, but he quit doing it after scaring a young Aqua with a spider that bit him. Though he has a collection of beetles in his room. Gumball's loves to cause pranks to everyone he knows, even though he also triggers Gwen's true feelings. He's the only fire elemental who has catched Ashafema so far. In the episode, 'Electric Breakdown' he has a 'electric power-outage' causing him to get very sick. He loves to brag about everything, including him being faster then everyone in Mysticville Middle School (though Aqua was faster then Gumball before his death.) He loves to be 'the sassy butt' of the group, (though he always is the sassy butt.) Gumball loves to annoying to Darwin whenever he's reading, but he still loves his younger brother. Gumball loves to lie his way out of things, which Darwin prevents by saying to take a cleaner route instead of lying his mouth off like a fool. Gumball is known as the loudest of the Stars (If Gwen isn't insanely hyper) and can scream so 'fin-flipping' loud according to Darwin. Though Gumball is usually tough most of the time, he can shed a tear if he's in great depression or if he's lonely. Though he is good guy and loves being right there for his friends' needs. He's the best when it comes to cooking or if someone he knows is under the weather. He can get stressed if he has a busy schedule (He's a DJ and rock-star after all) He can punch through steel and a mountain if pushed in the deep end of his emotions. He can get angry easily if Gwen's getting picked on or if he's tormented or taunted by a rude person. He will throw a bad attack at anyone thinks its a good idea to torment or taunt Gumball that he's the weakest. He ridiculously hates being tormented/and or taunted by someone, he can't take them. Which is why he is so fussy and can get a bad mood easily. Category:The Mystic Stars Category:Characters